Triumph
by OGvader
Summary: Possessive, obsessive, controlling; are all words used to describe Anakin Skywalker but what happens when a certain senator enters his life? Will he change his ways? Or will his lust for power destroy everything he's come to love?
1. Chapter 1

**AN 1.)** _extremely AU_

 **AN 2.)** _rate M for a reason will deal with darker themes please be advised_

* * *

-Prologue-

"- I had told you before, Clovis." Anakin reminded pressing the saber that much closer to the man's skull. Rush then pleaded, "Please Skywalker!", fighting Anakin's vice like grip. "I can't breath.." He struggled. Anakin smirked, "You have a lot more to worry about than breathing right now Clovis."

Rush looked Anakin in the eye. "She... loved me once too you know." Rush's words caused Anakin's heart to strain. The thought of His Padmé loving another man was unfathomable.

"You should never of crossed me Clovis." Anakin spat, igniting the saber. Anakin let the body fall to the ground as a satisfied look took over his face. He always found comfort when a enemy died. He relinquished the feeling and clipped the saber back to his belt, then proceeded to pick his cloak up off the floor. He shrugged the heavy garment on and straightened his robes. He the proceeded out of the shadows and back to a patiently waiting Cory. He was back and thing's were going to be different from now on.

* * *

Padmé walked into the grand entrance of the senate hall and was confused to see all the senators grouped together. Usually they would be in their offices by now, going over bills and scrips for the day.

The vibe the room gave off felt odd. What the hell happened? She quickly located Bail and Mon who were embracing each other tightly. As she neared them she heard m on mumble, "I can't believe he is gone,"

"Who's gone?" Padmé questioned. Bail let go of Mon and sighed shoving his hands in his pockets. "Rush was taken out earlier this morning, a light saber wound to the head. A clone squadron found him on their night patrol." He paused and watched for Padme's reaction.

Padmé's hand instantly went to her enlarged stomach that was hidden beneath her heavy senatorial gown. Could it be that 'he' was back? Then she heard Bail say something. And looked up, "What was that?"

"I said I can't believe a Jedi would do such a thing. So much for 'peacemakers'!" He spat his anger getting the best of him. Bail looked up as Palpatine and his delegates walked through the front entrance. Padmé looked and saw a tall cloaked figure towards the back of the group. He looked towards her, his piercing blue eyes the only thing visible under the shadows of his drawn hood. He lowered his hood and smirked at her. "Anakin..." She said dazed.

Bail looked at her questionably. "What was that?" He asked. " I think I know someone that might know who killed Rush." Padmé replied. "I have to go, I'm sorry." She apologized walking away hurriedly. Bail looked to Mon who's sobbing had worsened.

* * *

-1 year earlier-

She felt invigorated, as if she could fly. It was as if she was a new woman, she danced her way over to the center island and slid the Nabooian hotcakes off the skillet and onto the plate. She turned to see Rush walking into the kitchen and over towards the wall panel where he turned off the loud music that was blazing through the apartment.

"Hey.." She tried to speak but her words had no avail. "Do you know how long I've waited for last night to happen?" He asked smiling.

Padmé smirked then taunted, "Well maybe after breakfast we can get a few more rounds in." Rush started walking over to her and she braced her hand against his chest. "Oh no, no... After breakfast."

Rush picked her hand up off his chest and kissed each finger, he leaned in close to her and just as he was going to kiss her, Padmé's comm rang out. She turned in his embraced and reached for the device on the counter.

"Yes?" She answered. "Senator I'm calling regarding your meeting with Senator Skywalker about the bill you dropped off earlier this week." A crisp feminine voice replied. "Are you still on for the ten-thirty appointment or shall I schedule you in for another time?"

"Oh yes, of course; I almost forgot. I'll be there no later than eleven." She then giggled when rush tickled her sides. She shooed him away when the woman started to speak again. "Mr. Skywalker does not except late appointments,"

Padmé sighed. "Fine I'll get ready now." She cut the transmission and turned to look at Rush. "You know I don't like Skywalker." He stated. "I know but I need his help with this, he's closer to Chancellor Palpatine than I ever will be."

"It's whatever, just go." He said agitated. Padmé sighed and grabbed her comm. "I'm not going there for a pleasure trip you know? It's just work."

"Yes but it's still Skywalker, I hate him."

"Well this is for the common welfare of the people, so I'm going. We can fight about this later."

She walked out of the kitchen and Rush slumped down in a bar stool with a plate in front of it and sighed as he picked up a fork.

* * *

Anakin sat looking out the broad window that over looked Coruscant. The door to his office hissed open indicating his appointment had arrived. He turned to Padme and stood to greet her.

Padmé was fiddling with a folder in her hand then looked up at him. She'd never been this close to him before and she can certainly see why he was the Galaxy's most eligible bachelor.

He held out a hand, "I'm Anakin Skywalker,"

"I'm, I'm..." She drew a blank her eyes still looking over his handsome features, force bless this man.

"Padmé Amidala." He finished for her.

"Uh yeah." She replied sitting down in the high backed chairs that faced his desk.

"I have looked over the file you sent me and I was very impressed with your attention to detail." He replied honestly flipping open the cover to his personal data pad. "I took a trip to the outer rim planets a few months back, the living conditions for the slaves were absolutely horrible." She replied.

"Let me guess," he started and rested his elbows on the desk. "You gave these files to me because the planets you are talking about are not in the Republic and therefor are really non of our concerns, so giving I am close with Chancellor Palpatine you were hoping I could sway him your way."

"Very intuitive." Padmé replied.

Anakin stood and waved a hand at the bar in the far left corner of the room. Padmé watched in amazement when a glass rose along with a bottle of Coruscant ale. Anakin walked around to her as his ale floated to him. "I'll help you," he started. "But i will cost you."

Padmé looked at him questionably. "Cost me what?"

"No money is needed but this will put you in a very awkward position; giving how close you and the individual are." He sipped his drink. "I need you to spy on Rush Clovis, I know you two are close..."

"How do you know that me and him are close?" She questioned, giving they haven't yet announced their relationship. "He spent last night at your apartments in the Senate Apartment Complex," Anakin stated off hand.

"What! How dare you stalk me!" She was livid and Anakin smirked at the out burst. "Not you... Him." He corrected her then continued. "Senator Clovis is a very dangerous man, he has been accused of dealing with the Trade Federation and other groups the Separatist affiliate with."

"You're lying," she was shocked.

Anakin floated a folder over to him as he sat on the edge of his desk. "Here, this has all the information you will need for this task." He went to hand it to her but she didn't grab it. "Now Padmé, you need my help and I need yours. The chancellor trusts me and if I push for your bill it will surely pass. All you need to do is this one small favor." He was tempting her. And he was damn good at it too.

Padmé couldn't resist, she felt as if she was betraying Clovis... Hell she was betraying him but she couldn't live with herself if the people in the outer rim continued to suffer at her hand. "Fine, I'll do it but not for you. For the people."

Anakin smiled flashing his perfect white teeth at her. Force how could a man be so perfect? She asked, unbeknownst to her he could read her thoughts as if they were and open book. Oh the things he would do to this woman if given the chance. She stood and walked to the door.

Anakin followed closely looking her basic gown up and down. He pressed the panel and watched her walk out the door, "Padmé." He stated with a nod goodbye. "Anakin." She replied back as the door closed.

She turned away and proceeded out the office entrance.

* * *

Padmé turned over in bed that night sighing as she could not fall asleep. Rush shifted next to her and wrapped an arm around her. The sheets were still heated from their romp earlier that night and therefore stuck to her naked body.

Looking outside the broad window out to the senate building she wondered what Anakin was doing right now. She felt guilty, he was the only person she thought about while her and Clovis were engaged in their love making.

It took every ounce of her will not to scream out Anakin's name in pleasure. How the hell was she expected to work with him and not grow feelings for him? After just one meeting she had him stuck in her head.

All she she could do was picture how great of a body he had underneath those senatorial robes, was he big in 'that' department? A snore from Rush brought her back to reality for a minute till she thought of the way he intimidated her. That was a gift from the force, intimidation, not a lot of men had it; and Anakin used it to his advantage with every turn.

The long black robes, his piercing blue eyes and his perfect smile that could turn anyone's opinion. She could definitely see how the female demographic had fallen in love with him.

Was he thinking of her the way she thought of him? What was he doing right now? Was he working? Maybe he has a girlfriend? After all he did seem like a very private person. These questions haunted her for the rest of the night as she couldn't fall asleep till she knew the answers.

* * *

Anakin rubbed his eyes as he sat up from the sofa. Threepio walked into the living room and treated him. "I have finished all my duty's for today Master Ani shall I power down?" He asked.

"Yes threepio." Anakin groaned out as he started to undo his robes. He looked at the Holo to see who had won the pod races of the week and was pissed when his driver was bumped to fifth place. He waved his robotic hand at the holo turning it off. He walked down the hall to his study and keyed in the security code. He entered and walked to one of the many bookcases on the back wall.

He searched for a few seconds till he found the book he was looking for, 'submissive'. The title on the spine of the book read. He pulled it down and the case swiveled back. Revealing his favorite room of the apartment. He stepped in and ran a hand over the red paint that adorned the room.

Many women had stayed in this room but only few ever dared to return. He continued walking to the center of the room where a large wooden framed bed sat.

He ran a hand over the textured wood that was intricately carved with various designs native to planets across the galaxy. His hand met a cuff that had been left from his previous lady of the night. He knew exactly who he wanted next. A senator from Naboo. Padmé Amidala...


	2. Chapter 2

One week later

Padmé walked into the reception room of her office. "Good Morning." Teckla greeted with a yawn. Padmé smiled and grabbed the coffee off her small desk. "Morning." She greeted back.

She continued to her office door and keyed in the code. When the doors hissed open she was shocked to see Anakin sitting at her desk in her chair. She didn't notice the stare she was getting from Teckla. "Are you alright Milady?" She questioned.

"Yes. Yes, just hold my calls for a few minutes." Padmé replied as she hurriedly shut the door. Walking to her desk "What the hell Skywalker!" She was livid.

He flashed his smile at her and braced his hands on the desk. "Can't I stop by to see a friend?" He asked standing up. "Is that what we are now, friends?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised.

He smiled looking around her room for a liquor cabinet. "We can be whatever I want us to be." He sighed when she found no cabinet. "Any luck with Clovis?"

 _Good god why did he have to be so good looking?_ Padmé thought as he continued towards her. Her breath hitched in her throat when his body trapped her against the solid desk. He leaned over as if he was going to kiss her. _Oh my god._

Thoughts rushed through her head. Was he really going to kiss her? She eased up a bit when he reached for the file on the desk, he smirked at her while reading her thoughts.

 _Damn, I need to control myself around him._

Anakin sat down from the chair adjacent to where she was standing. "I forgot to mention in our last few meetings why I needed you to spy on Clovis." He gestured to the seat next to him inviting her to sit down with him.

She nods and sits facing him. "Clovis and I have never gotten along well." He starts. "Yes when I told him we were meeting he was not happy with me."

"He is suspected of high treason, Palpatine and I have not made a public statement yet because, well, we need the hard evidence. He along with several Jedi knights are acussed but Rush and Kenobi are our main targets, they have been seen numerous times in the lower levels. Also they use encrypted comm links so we can't listen in on their conversations."

"I never knew Ben and Rush were so close." Padmé replied. "No one knows,or at least that's what they think." He agreed using the force to float the file onto her desk.

"If you can use the force; then why aren't you a Jedi?" She couldn't help but ask, her curiosity getting the better of her. Anakin looked her in the eye, "The Jedi and I do not fair well together. I have needs which they couldn't fulfill."

"Like..?"

Anakin scooted over on the couch and rested a hand on her knee. He leaned over as if he was going to whisper in her ear but took her by surprise when he whispered. "This would be forbidden," he then kissed her jaw bone; slowly, seductively he trail down her neck. His hand messaged its way up her thigh. "Most certainly forbidden," He stated low.

"See I have needs, just like every other man. But when they are not fulfilled it puts me on edge." He looked her in the eye, "You want this?" He asked shocked. Did she want this? She asked her self then went on the defensive. "I most certainly do not."

"Liar," He laughed. "I'm not lying." Padmé tried her best to fake that promise.

"Then why are you tense? Your pupils are dilated, that's just it. You don't know what you want."

 _How was he so good at figuring out people? He had to be a control freak._

He pulled away from her and switched back to professional as if nothing happened. "Find out Rush's business, I'll give you the clearance codes to his office so you can look through his files."

"Why can't you just do this your self?" She questioned as he stood.

"Because, I thought working with you would be fun... And if I may say it certainly has been." He added with a sly smile.

He went to leave but she caught his arm. "Wait."

"Kiss me again." She regretted it as soon as it left her lips.

Anakin turned to her and grabbed her hand. Usually it was him that made demands. "If that's what you want Milady." He took her into a fierce lip lock. Was she seeing sparks? His lips glided over her intensely as his tounge attacked her's.

Padmé pushed away when she needed air. _That was intense._ She told herself.

Before she could speak he spoke. "And this, is for Clovis." He leaned In again and started kissing her pulse before bitting down on her neck. She braced her hands on his shoulders and moaned aloud.

He pulled back abruptly and continued his way out of her office. _What did you just do?_ She asked, scolding herself. _You made a promise to Rush._

The blast door closed behind him as he exited. Her eyes never left the durasteel door. Anakin was powerful,handsome and quite the flirt. Everything Rush wasn't. Padmé pondered as she made her way around her desk. Sitting in her chair, she could smell the trace of his expensive cologne. Realization of what just transpired hit her. What did she just do? Really what was she thinking?

Padmé traced over her neck to the area where he had bitten her; marking her. She traced the light teeth marks. How the hell was she going to explain those to Rush. Her comm beeped on and Teckla's voice came in. "Milady? I just saw Senator Skywalker walk out. I'm sorry I had no idea-"

She quickly interrupted her, "It's fine Teckla, please hold my calls I have certain things I need to go over." Her hand slid to the folder on her desk. "Of course Milady." She answered hanging up.

Padmé opened the folder and looked at the various documents splayed about. She found surveillance holos of Rush with different people, but one caught her eye immediately. She looked on as the small holo replayed it self over and over. Rush was sitting across from unfamiliar faces and was kissing on some woman's neck.

Anger boiled in her. How dare he? How could he! She packed and closed the file sliding it under a stack of data pads.

Padmé quickly got up and walked out the door. "Teckla hold everything no matter how important it is." She ordered walking by her assistant so quickly, Teckla barely could register what was happening.

* * *

"-he's becoming a problem Anakin." Palpating finished. "No he's _been_ a problem, master." Anakin corrected, looking down at the floor. "You seem distracted."

"No master," Anakin replied.

"Don't lie to me." He griped.

Anakin sighed leaning back in the chair. "I-" a commotion from his reception hall caught his attention before he could finish. The blast door opened revealing Padmé being held back by Yali; Analin's assistant. "What in the hell is going on out here?"

"The senator didn't have an appointment and was about to walk in on your meeting." Yali explained. "This is important. Please Anakin." Padmé pleaded.

"Yali you are dismissed for the day pack your shit and get out." He ordered, she went to argue but his blue eyes pinned her. "Yes sir." She muttered turning to her desk.

Anakin then looked at Padmé and stepped out of the door so she could get in.

By now Palpatine had rose from his chair and was walking to them. "Is this what is distracting you?" He asked upon approaching them. "Good to see you Padmé."

"Chancellor," she replied out of respect.

"I'll catch up with you later then my boy." He told Anakin as he walked out.

"What is it?" He asked as the door slid closed. Padmé held the holo out to him. "Rush has been cheating on me. I don't know what's worse; you knowing and not telling me, or the actual cheating! Why in the forces name would you hurt me like that!" She exclaimed. Anakin sighed, "I didn't know that was in that pile."

"I want the rest of the holos." She demanded pinning the picture against his chest. "It was an honest Mistake Padmé, and you're making me sound like I am the bad guy!" He yelled back.

"Because you are the bad guy! You've been manipulating me the whole week!"

Anakin shook his head and stalked towards his desk, he opened a drawer and grabbed a data pad that sat on top. "Here,"

Padmé took the device away and watched closely as Surveillance footage rolled showing Rush coming out of warehouses and shades lower level bars. Some showed his arm around different women some just showed him by himself. "I can't believe this," she was utterly speechless at what she was seeing.

"I'm sorry you had to find this out, I never intended it to get back to you but Yali is incompetent at doing what she is told." He muttered angrily. "Don't play that sorry crap with me." She replied setting down the data pad.

"You act as if I have no heart."

"It's the truth; you can't have a heart and be friends with that snake, Palpatine."

Anakin's jaw clenched tightly and bit out, "Do not talk of him in such ways."

"You and I both know Palpatine is ev-" before she could finish her sentence Anakin had a vice grip around both arms, shoving her against the window. "Do not finish that sentence senator."

She stuggled against him, "Let me go Anakin!"

he shook his head, "not till you apologize."

"I am not apologizing for speaking the truth." She replied angrily. Anakin relented and let her go. "Palpating has a heart," he promised, "He only wants what is best for the whole galaxy."

Padmé fixed her dress and stared at him angrily. "You know I can pass this bill on my own."

"Go right ahead." He dared her. She didn't move. "Exactly, You owe me Senator."

Padmé crossed her arms. As he approached her again. "If it wasn't for me," he paused caressing her cheek with his gloved hand. "You'd probably be on your way right now for a risqué rendezvous with that Lying, cheating, scum of a man."

She shrugged his hand off and escaped his grasp, walking to the door. She paused. "Thank you." She whispered before continuing out.

* * *

Padmé sat on the siting room of her lavish apartment, stirring the cocktail she had mixed up when she first got home. She sipped at it and hissed as the alcohol burnt her throat. The lift door opened indicating Rush's arrival.

"What is hell's name was so damn important that I had to cancel my meeting?!" He asked outraged. "Sit down Rush," Padmé ordered, sitting up on the couch. Her eyes follow him as he compiled with her command. "I have ran across something's, involving you." She announced.

Rush cocks an eyebrow at her. "Why are you talking about?"

She scooted up and opened the folder then lined up the contents on the coffee table. His face falls once he sees what she is talking about. "I believe we are done Rush."

"Where did you get these!" He demanded. "The source is not important, what's important is that _you_ , the person that claims to love me, the person I gave my virginity to has never been faithful to me!"

"It was fucking Skywalker wasn't it?" He questioned. "Yes I did cheat on you, but that was before..."

"Before what? Before I gave you my virginity?" She asked outraged. "I love you Padmé please don't leave me!" He begged. "Oh it's too late for that Rush, you only wanted me for your image! You're a worthless womprat go rot in Sith hell!"

"What's that on your neck?" He asked.

Padmé's hand instantly went to the spot that Anakin had bitten earlier, _fuck!_ She exclaimed in her head, she had totally forgotten about it. Rush shook his head and in an instant jumped over the glass coffee table, grabbing Padmé as they tumbled as the couch flipped. He grabbed her neck pushing her into the ground. "You tell Skywalker this, you are nothing more than a filthy slut and he can most certainly have you!" He spat getting up. "Stay out of my business." He added grabbing the holos on the coffee table.

He walked out leaving Padmé shaking as tears took over. "R2!" She called out. The droid rolled over to her letting out a string of concerned beeps. "Find Senator Skywalker's comm link." She struggled to say getting up. The droid beeped in compliance rolling away to do his task. Why the hell did Rush flip so much and so fast? The Rush she knew would never of laid a finger on her, less he was always to scared. Then a fear set in, she didn't know Rush. He was always unfaithful and he had a secret life.

She gingerly finished getting up and sat the sofa upright. She felt utterly alone, who was she to trust?


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin sat shirtless soldering parts together on a new motherboard for Threepio. He slipped and caught his human hand, "Damn it," he groaned shaking the burnt finger. The chime rang at the front door and got up to answer it. He opened the door seeing a very distressed Padmé. "You look like shit." He commented, earning him a death stare. "Just trying to ease the tension." He defended earning him an annoyed look. "Fine, Come on," he said grabbing her by the shoulder, gently.

"Thank you for answering so late in the afternoon." Padmé thanked as he directed her to the large sofa that sat in front of the mega holo screen. "I see you love black," she commented looking around the apartment. "It invokes no emotion, it's therapeutic to me." Her eyes drifted back to him as he came over to her, she stared at his shirtless form. _Damn, I was right he is big_. Padmé admired his physique.

"I-I broke it off with Rush." She found her voice. "I figured as much when you called me crying... You okay?"

 _Was he really concerned? he's so hard to read._

Padmé shook her head. "Far from it actually." Her lip quivered as she felt the sting of emotions rush back to her. "What did you call me for?" He questioned.

Padmé sniffed, "I- you're the only person I trust right now."

Anakin sat down beside her taking her hand in his, "I'm sorry Padmé truly I am." She smiled looking down. "It means a lot to me that you're here for me."

Metal tapping interrupted their moment at Threepio made his was through the living room. "Oh I'm sorry master I'll take my leave." He stated thinking he was imposing. "No, go fetch some Nabooian wine from the celler." Anakin ordered.

Padmé raised an eyebrow "You drink wine?" She questioned, as he didn't seem like the type of guy to drink wine. "I drink hard liquor the wine's just for show." He replied.

She nodded and looked down before continuing "It didn't go well with Rush."

Anakin squeezed her hand trying to comfort her. "What did he do?" He asked, _was he leaning in?_ "He got, abusive." She stated softly seeing how he was inching closer to her.

Padme looked at his lips acting on instinct.

She met him half way kissing him hard, bringing her hand to his face to caress his rough cheek. Exactly what she needed, a distraction. He pulled her into his lap, hungrily kissing her; his hands tangling in her hair. "Are we really going to do this?" He asked panting. Padmé nodded, taking his mouth once more. She lowered the small strap of her casual dress, ever so slightly, as to entice him.

Anakin let go of her mouth to undo the series of clamps on his leather glove. He slowly pulled it off looking at her reaction to his mechanical arm, "I hope this doesn't turn you off senator."

Padmé grabbed it and examined it. "How'd it happen?"

"Maybe one day I'll tell you it, but right now isn't the time." He replied, moving setting her down gently so he could be on top. His hands gripped her dress and tore it half, he separated the fabric and looked at he bare form.

He swallowed nervously. _Why are you nervous? You've slepted with many women why was she any different?_ Anakin questioned, but the truth was; Padmé was different than his normal affairs. He actually liked her and she wasn't known by all of Coruscant for the wrong reasons. This was a real woman.

He reached out and touched her with his human hand, slowly skating down her creamy skin. He then fumbled with the buttons on his pants as he slid them down to around his knees. _The rumors were true, Anakin Skywalker was very equipped._

He leaned over her and set himself at her entrance, "Let me take care of you." He whispered. Padmé clutched onto him as he entered her.

* * *

"- I don't love senator." Anakin replied. "Then what do you do?" She asked propping her head up on his chest. "I possess." He answered truthfully, sliding a hand down her sweat slick body, grabbing her rear end. "What am I to you?" She continued to question.

"I don't know yet, right now; you're what ever I want you to be." He concluded sliding a finger between her wet folds. "I'm yours." She promised in a heady moan. "I could fuck you all night Amidala." He commented.

"Then why not?

"I have an early morning meeting with Palpatine tomorrow, I will be introducing your bill to him."

"I thought the deal was, you were gong to talk to Palpatine when I had finished spying on Rush."

"That was the deal, but I've altered it you've already done your part just by hurting him. The new deal is... I pass your bill as long as you submit to me." He explained. Padmé nodded. "I want Rush to suffer." She demanded taking Anakin by surprise. "I'll be sure to do that, you're not the only one he has hurt." He promised.

" I want one last round, Skywalker." She stated pushing him flush against the bed. "I like it when you take charge senator." He teased with a sly smile as she inched her way down his body.

* * *

"Now tell me son, why is it you want to help Amidala so much?" Palpatine questioned, sitting back in his chair. "Because I believe she is trustworthy." He spoke honestly.

"No one is trustworthy Anakin. You are sith, you should know that by now." He scolded. As his apprentice shook his head, "She's diffrent I can feel it."

Palpating did nothing but nod, "I will present this bill on the senate floor Monday, but I will not influence the votes; it will be entirely up to the senate."

Anakin nodded in agreement, "Fine... I have been working on the investigation which involves senator Clovis and Kenobi. So far all is falling into place," His master smiled. "Good! They can not impede on our plans."

Anakin got up and gathered the files. "I'll stop by the temple one day this week to talk to the council about help on this slave control bill," he stated walking out. He was about to turn the corner when he heard Rush's voice. "-the Dynasty? At six?" He questioned looking at his wrist crono. "I think I can make it." He paused listening to the person on the other end. "Yes- I love you too." He hung up the comm and was about to round the corner when Anakin stood up.

"And who was that Clovis?" He asked, backing him up into the wall. "I know it wasn't senator Amidala giving she was in my bed last night." He taunted,

"None of your business Skywalker and Good you can take her and add her to the collection of skanks you've slept with." Rush bit out, moving to escape the wall. "And where do you think you're going?" Anakin questioned, cornering him once more. "You hurt her last night, she told me everything."

"Sometimes women need a good smack around," Rush replied.

Anakin faked a laughed, reaching into his cloak. "I agree." He said pulling his lightsaber and saber-whipping Clovis in the face. "You ever lay your hands on her again I swear to God the other end of this saber will be lodged down you slimy throat." He threatened pulling back.

Rush held his head, groaning. "I should have you arrested for hurting me you stupid bastard!"

"Now who is stupid enough to arrest me?" He asked kicking Rush in the abdomen making him double over in pain. Anakin squatted next to him and made him look at the holo camera that hung in the far corner of the hallway. "You see that camera?"

Rush nodded, coughing. "My men control the whole senate security. I'm... Untouchable. And count on us attending your dinner tonight," He taunted getting up, leaving Rush curled in a ball of pain.

* * *

She was alone, the left side of the bed cold and empty. He was gone, at his meeting. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Her waking up alone? Yes she had the senate but Anakin was much more involved, he was practically second in command.

Padme stretched her arms high above her head; yawning mightily, pushing the covers off her nude body. She swung her legs over the low sitting bed and got up.

She examined the room and found Anakin had nothing personal, save a few spare mechanical parts and clothes, not even a holo of his family... Did he even have a family?

Padmé came to the dresser that sat next to the double door entrance and slipped on the black robe that looked to have been tossed without care onto it. She breathed in deeply, smelling the delicious spice smell of his cologne. God she loved the smell of him.

Opening the door the apartment sat in various stages of decay from last night's _adventures_.

A mumbling mechanical voice stopped her in her tracks as Threepio walked in with a trash bag. "-humans are so messy."

He stopped upon seeing her. "Oh- hello."

"Am I interrupting your cleaning?" Padmé asked. "Oh no!" He exclaimed. "I am C-3PO." He introduced. "Padmé." She replied taking a step further into the trashed living room. "May I get something for you?" He asked walking over to her.

"Oh, no... Wait- maybe you could tell me something's about Anakin?"

"I'm not at liberty to say much; but I certainly will try to accomidate you." Threepio said.

Padmé sat down on the arm of the black leather love-seat. "So.. Tell me about Anakin. What does he like?"

"Master Ani is not into many hobbies, " Threepio started as he walked to pick up broken pieces of a knocked over lamp. "He is into pod-racing, in fact he use to race when he was younger on Tattooine."

"Tattooine? Is that where he's from?" She asked. "Yes." He replied, examining the broken lamp. "He also loves droids, he built me when he was only ten years old."

"Ten? Wow." Padmé had to admit she was impressed so far. She looked around the apartment and noticed she didn't see any family pictures, "What about family?"

Threepio stopped and stood up to look at her. "I'm not at liberty to say."

"Thank you Threepio."

Padmé jumped when she heard Anakin's voice as he dismissed the droid. "You scared me I didn't even hear you come in." She said regaining her breath. "I'm sneaky like that." He replied coming up to her.

"I like the robe senator, very fitting." He flirted, looking her up and down.

She smiled looking down at her hands. "I was trying to ask Threepio about you."

"I heard." He replied sitting in the love seat and pulling her down off the arm and onto his lap. "Ask away." He whispered nibbling on her ear. She moaned as his fingers slid down the silk robe. "Well I heard you use to pod-race."

"That I did." He replied looking her in the eye. "I guess you want to know about me too then?"

Anakim smiled tracing the coard of the robe. "If it pleases you to know I know about you then go ahead."

"Well... I asked Threepio about your family, he said he was not at liberty to say."

"That is very private senator." He explained, "Maybe, one day I can tell you what I truly am but today is not that day."

"And why not? I want to know who I'm _Submitting_ to." She taunts in a flirtatious tone. "It's a very personal subject that I refuse to talk about." He stated annoyed. "Fine." She breathed moving to get up. "And where do you think you're going?"

Anakin pulled her to him and kissed her softly. "I need you to get ready." He said in a softer tone. "Where are we going?"

"The Dynasty." He answered, "But first I'm taking you shopping for a gown to wear tonight,"

 _Shopping? Can't complain with that._ She said to herself. "Okay."

Padmé got up and was about to enter his room when he called out. "I treat my women right Padmé. Just don't fuck up."

* * *

The gown he had picked out for her was gorgeous. Long and flowing, just how she liked it, he didn't let her know the price though. Which was a bit odd giving how frugal she was. Yes she could more than afford the gown herself but she never splurged. They pulled up to the Dynasty's valet parking booth.

Anakin got out and tossed the boy his keys. He walked to Padmé's side where he held a hand to her, helping her get out. "You look so beautiful." He commented, shutting the door. "You don't look bad yourself Skywalker." Then her eyes fell on the line of couples that ran down the stair way and onto the street. "I don't think we'll be able to get in."

Anakin smirked, "No worries."

They walked up the stair way and cut to the front of the line. "Ah Anakin!" A middle aged woman practically slithered her way to them yelled. Padme looked at her tan face and recognized her as the owner, seeing her on the cover of many cooking holos.

"Rose." He greeted with a hug. "This is my date, Padmé Amidala." He introduced a she pulled back. "Ah, yes. I know you, the beautiful senator from Naboo."

Padmé watched her intuitively, she was drunk, actually more than drunk she was totally shit faced. But the place was very successful how could she not celebrate every night? "I hope you saved my spot?" Anakin asked her, bringing Padmé out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes of course, right this way." Rose replied grabbing two menus and started up set of steps that led into the main dining room. Padmé looked over the decor, awe struck. She had heard from many colleagues that this place was breathtaking. But now she could see it with her own eyes and force were they right. Greats chandeliers hung over the mass hall as many balconies towered up, seating the richest people in the Galaxy.

Rose lead them outside to a table that held the most beautiful view of Coruscant she had every seen. "Let me know if you need anything else." She flirted, tracing Anakin's neck with her manicured nail. Anakin paid her no mind as he opened his menu.

Feeling the pang of jealousy emanating from Padmé he sent Rose off. "Get us your finest wine I don't care the cost."

Padmé smiled knowing he shooed the womp rat away for her, opening her menu she nearly choked at the prices. _Five hundred credits for a piece of Shakk meat!?_ She exclaimed in her head. Yes she could afford it and yes she could afford the dress she had on but she would never pay hundreds of credits for a regular slab of meat. Not while millions starved in the galaxy.

Something caught her eye and it wasn't on the menu. She spotted Rush, hobbling to his table. "Rush.." She breathed, catching Anakin's attention.

He turned to watch Rush move gingerly and smiled. "I wonder what happened to him?" He played concerned. _Yes everything is going as planned..._ He remarked in his head. "Just focus on us Padmé."

"I can't..." She whispered watching him sit down with one of the many women she had seen in the holos. A pang of anger was felt as his date scooted next to him in the circular booth, kissing his neck. He looked up and caught Padmé looking catching her gaze, he turned the second Anakin looked back at him. "Oh my god... You did that too him!" She exclaimed. Anakin lowered the menu. "He hurt you... I hurt him back." He replied steadily.

"He looks really bad Anakin." Padmé commented. Did he care that much about her to get so violent? "As I said before, you are not the only one to be hurt by him." He was short with his answer as if he didn't want to talk about it. "Did you bring me here just for this reason? For me to see him?" She pushed further.

Anakin sighed. "I wanted to show you that I can make things happen."

"And why do that?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Because,.." He stopped when he read her thoughts. ' _He likes me!...' Oh god_ He muttered internally.

He couldn't go through with feelings again. "Just what are you implying senator?" He took the safe route throwing the ball back in her court.

"I'm not implying anything." She replied casually tracing a finger around the rim of her empty wine glass. "No, no, no... You can't do that." He laughed. "Do what?" Her eyes meeting his gaze.

"You can't say one thing but want another. I read your thoughts, you like me. Admit it."

Padmé sighed propping her head on her hand as she stared down at the menu. _Asshole_

"hey I heard that!"

Padmé smiled, "good." And sat up straight as Rose came back with a bottle of wine. "Fifty years old and taste divine. Last one in the case." She announced popping the bottle open.

Rose poured some out to Anakin. He tasted it nodding in approval. "Very good."

She sat the bottle down in an ice bucket, "And do you know what you want?"

"Two shakk steaks, the most expensive cut on the menu." Anakin ordered. Rose nodded picking up the menus. "Anything else?" She asked. "The couple behind us..." He added pointing behind his back. "Triple their bill."

Padmé looked at him as if he grew an extra head as Rose walked away. "Are you crazy?!" She exclaimed. "Yes.." He pushed with a smirk. She looked back up to the booth that Rush was seated in and watched as he attacked the girls mouth maliciously. She felt the room get hotter as their intimacy progressed.

The woman looked over Rush's shoulder as he kissed down her neck and mouthed "whore." To her.

Padmé abruptly stood catching Anakin's attention. "I have to go..." She breathed as she walked away quickly. "Damn it-" Anakin swore taking a handful of credits out of his pocket and slamming them on the dinner table, standing and grabbing the wine that was chilling.

He followed quickly behind Padmé she darted down a side hallway when she was about to enter the ladies room when he grabbed her arm, pulling her into to double doors of the kitchen. "What's wrong?" He asked above the commotion of the kitchen. "Rush... He, she... They!" She stumbled on her words so angry and resentful that she couldn't even think of a cohesive sentence, she latched onto him crying into his robes.

Anakin was taken aback and slowly encircled her small frame as it wracked with sobs. "Can we please leave, I can't see him with that- whore." She cried. Anakin nodded and escorted her out of the kitchen.

* * *

AN:/ sorry I took so long with updating but I went on a tour of colleges and visited with family and friends out of state, I tried to make this chapter longer as a sorta 'makeup' gift. The next few chapters will be longer and less A/P so sorry for the die hard A/P fans...


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin stopped the speeder at Padmé's private docking bay at her pent house suite. He threw her a glance watching her. "Do you need me?"

"You're really going to ask that right now?" She questioned annoyed opening the door of the speeder. Anakin flipped the ignition switch off and got out, "Well," he started walking around the front, "I'm not use to this sort of thing." Padmé turned and asked in a nasty tone. "What are you use to Anakin? Who are you really, besides the hard ass everyone knows in the senate?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He bit back. "I want to know who you really are Anakin," she pressed, stepping towards him. Anakin eyed her as she came to stop in front of him. "I don't think you could handle it."

Padmé reached for his hand, "If this is going to work we need to know each other inside and out."

"Are you talking a long term relationship?"

Padmé pressed on, "We could have a future together, we're one And the same."

The "Oh how wrong you are." He stated snatching his hand away. He turned to look at the view. Palme could feel his anger, but pressed further, "you're right, I can't trust someone I barely know; and we can't have a relationship with out trust."

Anakin clenched his fist, he couldn't lose her. Not after so recently gaining her. _But what if the real me scares her?_ It was a risk he had to take, turning to her he took a measured stride and slid his hands along her body, coming to rest at the top of her dress. He looked her in the eye as he tore it, breaking the embroidering sending beads and expensive jewels scattering.

He continued on seeing she was not fazed, tearing the dress more he held it out to her. "Hold out your wrist." He commanded. "What?" She was taken aback.

"I said hold out your wrist!" He commanded louder, grabbing her left wrist twisting the fabric around then treating the other to the same treatment. "Sit,"

Padmé complied stepping back to the couch and sat down. "Do you trust me, Padmé?" She looked up at him speaking the truth, "I- I don't know yet." At least she was honest. Is this who he was? A dominant? She should've seen the signs but she was too caught up in the excitement of a new found puppy love.

She let out a laugh as she found the whole situation ironical, she use to laugh at the trashy romance novels her mom use to read saying no man can love and inflict pain at the same time, but yet here she sat wrists bound with a man she was falling for. "Why are you laughing?" He questioned; unbuttoning his shirt. "The reality of the situation hit me."

He smiled, "You won't be laughing for long milady,"

"Do you promise?" She pressed, watching him rid his shirt. Anakin reached out with his glove hand and touched her cheek. He reached for his saber and unhooked it from his belt. "Do you know how many people I've killed with this? I'm quite effective with a saber, but usually the people on the end of it have wronged me in some way," he stepped back pressing the switch on, holding the blade up to Padmé's neck he continued, "You tell anyone about this, about me... I swear to the force I will kill you."

She nodded and sighed in relief as he extinguished the blade. "Let the fun begin..." Anakin whispered low.

* * *

"You're late." Obi wan stated as rush walked into the back booth of the lower level bar. "I know I do apologize, I was caught up in,"

"sit-" Obi-wan interrupts before Rush could explain himself. "You called this meeting, and I've been here for one click waiting for you." He continues. "Now what was it you needed to talk about?"

Rush swallowed and breathed out. "Skywalker, he's- he's becoming a big problem."

"I am acutely aware of this." Obi-wan replied taking a sip at his ale. "No, don't give me that! Skywalker needs to be dealt with now and permanently!" Rush yelled slamming his fist on the small table.

Obi-wan felt the emotions radiating off Clovis, "I sense more than anger in you, as if Anakin has hurt you?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for Rush's response. "Yes. He has taken Padmé away from me." He submerged himself in the force, trying to relax before continuing. "Amidala plays a big part in this plan Rush, you do understand that?"

"Yes master I do."

"Did she go willingly?" He pressed on. "Well... Yes-"

Obi-wan leaned back in his seat sighing. "What did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Rush yelled defensively, Obi-wan could sense the lie before it formed on the other man's lip. "Don't lie to me."

"I had an affair." He answered honestly. "This is your mess Rush, and you're going to be the one to fix it. We need Amidala on our side. Do you understand that?" Obi-wan stood downing his drink. "Fix it." He bit out before leaving.

Rush watched his brown cloak swirl after him, "Damn it!" He yelled picking up a glass and throwing it against the wall. A scantily clad dancer that was one of his regulars made her way to him. "What's wrong, baby?" She asked in a sultry tone. "Get the fuck away from me." He mumbled smacking her hand away. "You rude nerfer header!" She yelled back turning away.

He gathered his breath as comm rang. "Yes?"

"Where the hell are you!" Kate yelled, "You take me to dinner, give me a two minute fuck and leave me?!"

"I'm sorry something came up." He apologized. The line was silent for a moment. "Are you in a club?"

"It's not what it seems I had a business meeting," He tried to reason but was cut off. "I think it's best we don't see each other anymore Rush."

"Wh-?" He couldn't finish his question before the line ended.

Getting up he walked to the crowded bar and flagged down a waiter. "Coruscanti Ale on the rocks." Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

She had awoke alone yet again, now seeing Anakin wasn't the type to of man to stick around. She sighed rolling her wrist around feeling the need to pop it. She sat up in her office chair and mused, he had bruised her wrist last night. All she could think about was his heavy weight atop her surging, his rough hands manhandling her whenever she found the courage to moan his name.

Which would explain the large red mark she found on the left cheek of her backside in the shower that morning, hissing as the cool water hit the raw skin.

Other women would have ran... far, but she was intrigued by him, drawn like a moth to a flame. All she wanted was to feel his hands on her, his weight pressing her into the bed and the smacking... Reminding her of who she was. Oh was this love? _It is..._ She bit out in her head, and she hated the fact she was admitting it.

He had explained the relationship and how it would work, he was the predator and she was the prey and she shall treat him with the respect that was due.

The chime sounded over the intercom of the senate indicating the senate meeting would start in fifteen minutes.

Padmé drew a deep breath in and closed her eyes to gather herself.

Then the blast doors opened revealing senator Bail Organa. "Bail, always a pleasure." Padmé greeted with a warm smile as she stood.

"I wanted to run over some things with you before we go take the floor." He stopped and gesturesd towards the door, "Shall we?"

Padmé was about to reply when Rush stepped in as well. His eyes never starying from hers, "Padmé?" Bail asked waving a hand, getting her attention back "Oh yes of course." She replied getting up and walking out of the office.

"Were you able to get senator Skywalker on our side?" Rush questioned throwing her a side ways smirk. Padmé clentched her fist annoyed by the question. "Yes."

Rush smiled, "Wonder how that happened?"

Bail stopped mid stride and read the blip on his comm. "Mon needs help downloading a few of our files to the drives, I'll catch up with you in the meeting I'm sorry." He apologized. Padmé nodded waving him off and watched as he went rushing back the other way.

They continued on a few steps before Rush cut her off and directed her to a side hall. "What the hell do you want ?" She breathed out annoyed, resting her hand on her hip. "I wanted to apologize Padmé, the way I treated you." He then held up his hands in mock surrender, "My intentions are true at heart, I wanted to let you know that I've realized how much I've fucked this all up."

"And you're assuming that this makes up for all you put me through?"

"Well, yes. I broke off all my ties with all the women. Padmé I now realize that I only want you." He finished reaching for her hand, which she snatched away giving him a weathered look. _How did I ever love this man in the first place?_

"No Rush I'm with Anakin now, I will not do to him what you did to me. He actually cares about me and is a real man." She spoke, feeling the words form on her tongue before she could think them through, _Heavens sake Padmé you don't know that he actually cares about you_. She shook her head dashing right past Rush, bumping him into the near wall.

Rush groaned pounding a fist on the wall, sagging his shoulders he thought, _Obi-wan's gonna kill me._ Then an idea popped into his head, quickly he left the hall and made his way to his senate pod to think it through.

* * *

Padmé sat in her booth arms crossed still steaming over Rush's antics. _How dare he try and get back with me! He was lying about not lying! I saw him last night with that whore! How in the hell could he lie about something I saw with my own two eyes!_ "Men..." She finally bit out shaking her head.

Then a hand ghosted over her shoulder and down her neck. "What about men?" A familiar sexy tenor voice asked. Padmé breathed in his masculine smell, "Anakin-" She half moaned.

"shhh-" he hushed, sitting in the chair adjacent to her. "How are you today senator?"

Padmé smiled "Bruised but not broken." She answered truthfully, teasing him.

"That's good." He laughed, before moving to more pressing matters. "All is in order I hope?"

Padmé nodded, reaching out to the main console she flipped on the display letting Anakin get a glimpse at the bill. "Bail will be giving the opening statement." He added, "It is His bill after all. I'll be giving paying my compliments to it as well."

"Fine." Padmé looked over head as the lights lowered and rose back to normal. "There's only five minutes before we open our argument, you better get back to your pod."

"I'm sitting with you." He replies.

"What if people suspect we're together." She asked, Anakin shrugged, "Then We'll answer accordingly."

Palpatine's middle pod rose from his down stairs office, and the lights dimmed, "Attention, Attention the senate meeting is now in session."

* * *

Obi wan crossed his arms as Mas Ameeda read the agenda for the senate meeting. "And who is going to be fighting the war on slavery?" He asked Rush, who was going through final preparations for his speech, " I was put in charge of military end of this deal; and I can only think of one person that is, dare I say... Qualified."

"Anakin..." Obi-wan nodded, stroking his beard in thought. "As much as Anakin hides his past he is still nothing more than a slave, just to different entities." Rush continued, "He will always be a slave. The chains might not be there physically but mentally..." Pausing when Palpatine's voice rang out.

"I welcome; senators Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Rush Clovis, and Padmé Amidala to the floor." Palpatine introduced. The senate applauded as the pods flew to the middle of the senate room.

Bail Organa stood up from his seat as the applause died down. "We stand for all the beings in this galaxy that are not apart of the Republic, that have no words or no say on how they live their lives. We want to contact all the drug and slave lords and make peace with them. Everyone in this galaxy has a right to choose their destiny as they see fit. We want this to be a peaceful endeavor..."

"Peaceful?" Obi-wan muttered to Rush. "That was the initial plan yes, but once I convince the senate and the lords that a peaceful agreement can not be met then I will I act my plan." He whispered low.

Obi wan looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "Are you sure you want to get yourself into that mess? If you are caught you'd be tried for treason and giving how much Palpatine's spawn hates you I'd say it would be a certain death wish."

"Some times you must have faith in me master jedi."

Obi wan looked on with an eye roll as Bail continued.

* * *

Padmé opened the door to her office and sighed as the weight and pressure of getting the bill to pass was finally off her shoulders. She turned to look back at Anakin as she neared her desk. "What's wrong?" She finally asked. "Nothing." He shrugged off not looking at her. "Anakin come on, you can tell me."

"It's nothing, come on let's just celebrate." He replied looking her in the eye.

She smiled timidly. "And what was it you had in mind?"

Anakin smiled, shrugging off his black cloak, and started to undo his senatorial robes. "Strip." He commanded, watching as she did it so effortlessly. She was revealed more and more as layer after layer fell away from her body.

Anakin walked over to her and caressed her cheek, as he forced her back up to the wooden Nabooian desk. His gloved hand pulling her head back by her hair, leaving her throat exposed to him. He planted his lips at the base or her ear and slowly worked down. "Force I think I'm falling in love with you." She breathed.

Not knowing if her words were heat of the moment he paused, "Don't say that." He warned. "But it's true." She whispered, moving her hands to belt. "I've never felt this way before. And what scares me is that we just met... What will I feel like later?"

Anakin went to pull back but Padmé held onto him by his belt. "Why are you so afraid of love?" She asksd her words breathing hot air onto his lips. "I don't love. I am not capable of it."

"Is that so?." She questioned grabbing him. His breath hitched, as she squeezed harder. "Do we have to talk about this right now?" He replied annoyed. Padmé shook her head shoving the sadness she felt back down into the pit of her soul. There's a time and place I love you and now was not the time.


End file.
